This invention relates to devices for holding billiard cue chalk blocks, and more particularly to a combination device for magnetically holding chalk for attachment to a table, a belt clip or other metal surface, having optional accessories such as a rasp and utility knife.
When playing pool or billiards it is necessary to put chalk on the tip of the pool or billiard cue in order to increase friction between the tip of the cue stick and the ball; otherwise the cue tip will slip when it hits a ball, thereby producing an inaccurate strike. Billiard chalk normally comes in square blocks which, for the sake of convenience, are usually kept on the billiard table during play. Unfortunately, keeping the chalk block on the table results in chalk dust getting all over the billiard table, causing a unsightly mess. However, if the chalk block is kept elsewhere then often times the players have to hunt for the chalk, thereby breaking their concentration and delaying play. Also, when billiard cues become worn it is often necessary to file or trim the tips of the cues. Thus, in addition to a chalk holder, there is a need for a combination chalk holder with rasp and utility knife.
The prior art includes numerous billiard chalk holders, but none like the present device. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,770 by Bond, Sr., issued Sep. 4, 1990, discloses a pool cue chalk holder having a clip attached to the clothing using Velcro for removably securing it to the clip. On the other hand, the present invention uses magnetic attachment means and contains a holder for the chalk block. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,728 by Haddock, issued Sep. 10, 1991, teaches a chalk holder that has a middle clip with serrated scuffing service which is attachable to clothing and is designed to hold the chalk holder by magnetic means. However, the Haddock patent contains a magnet in the clip itself and not in the holder for the chalk block. Thus, unlike the present invention, which contains a magnet in the chalk holder itself, the Haddock chalk holder could not be used independently of the clip. U.S. Pat. No. 965,444 by Dahl, issued Jul. 26, 1910, shows a billiard cue chalk holder that fits over a finger like a ring. Other billiard cue chalk holders also attach the chalk to a player's hand by a ring-like device, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,243 by Langan, issued Nov. 29, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 744,935 by Pejchar, issued Nov. 24, 1903; and U.S. Pat. No. 639,427 by McLarty, issued Dec. 19, 1899. Other patents involving chalk holders include Canadian Patent 694,637 by Rodrique, issued Sep. 22, 1964, showing a spring-mounted chalk holder and U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,096 by Bell, issued Feb. 10, 1953.
In summary, although there are many billiard cue chalk holders in the prior patented art, none is exactly like the present invention as will become even more readily apparent from a detailed description of the present invention hereinafter.